1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe including a treatment section formed in its distal portion and configured to treat a treatment object with an ultrasonic vibration and a high-frequency electric power, and to an ultrasonic treatment apparatus including the ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-187668 discloses an ultrasonic treatment apparatus which treats a treatment object with an ultrasonic vibration and a high-frequency electric power. In this ultrasonic treatment apparatus, an ultrasonic probe configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration from a proximal side toward a distal side extends along a longitudinal axis, and a treatment section is provided in the distal portion of the ultrasonic probe. The outer peripheral side of the treatment section is covered with a conductive portion. A gap is formed between the treatment section and the conductive portion. Thus, even when the treatment section is vibrated by an ultrasonic vibration, the ultrasonic vibration is not transmitted to the conductive portion, and the conductive portion does not vibrate. By receiving the high-frequency electric power, the treatment section and the conductive portion function as electrodes. Therefore, the ultrasonic treatment apparatus performs an ultrasonic treatment by using the ultrasonic vibration transmitted to the treatment section, and performs a bipolar treatment by using the treatment section and the conductive portion as electrodes.